Ayúdame, abismo
by Fin del Mundo
Summary: El campo se tiñe de rojo. Es la rana, que dejó caer su pastel. Misa s PoV.


Death Note Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.

**Summary:** El campo se tiñe de rojo. Es la rana, que dejó caer su pastel.

* * *

**Necesito luz. **

Es como un sueño. Estoy sola. Sólo la oscuridad junto a mí. Voy caminando sin rumbo fijo, llevo una corona de flores en las manos, son pesadas. Estoy llorando, curioso pues no había sentido las lágrimas ni escuchado los sollozos. Sigo avanzando y entre más lo hago más siento que la oscuridad me sofoca. Hay un punto de luz a lo lejos, estoy segura de que es real. Corro hacia él. Quiero alcanzarlo, quiero tocarlo, saber que está ahí. Tiro la corona de flores, mis lágrimas ya no salen, voy corriendo. Estoy cada vez más cercana a la luz. No me importa si es el final del camino. Llego y lo toco. Es real. Mi corazón se acelera. Está aquí, parado junto a mí. Mira hacia el frente con aire preocupado, yo lo imito y me encuentro con un campo lleno de florecitas blancas siendo opacadas por una gran nube de lluvia. Él da un paso al frente y desaparece. Ahora ya no estoy en la oscuridad, ha quedado atrás. Pero lo necesito junto a mí. Si no está conmigo no sé que hacer. Lo busco desesperadamente. Grito. ¡Te necesito! Y haré que tú también necesites de mí.

**Continúo mi búsqueda, no me rendiré. **

Camino sobre las flores blancas, algunas, más afortunadas, quedan intactas cuando paso a su lado, las otras simplemente se doblan y comienzan a marchitarse. Estoy como somnolienta. Mis ojos se quieren cerrar. Las flores se adhieren a mis pies como enredaderas que quieren impedir que siga avanzando. Ya no puedo más. A lo lejos hay algo que brilla. Quisiera ir y encontrarme con él. Entonces hago el mayor de mis esfuerzos para alcanzar la cosa brillosa. Las flores siguen sin dejar que continúe, las arranco con coraje y corro hacia lo que centella. Es una guadaña. La levanto con cierta incertidumbre. No pesa tanto como lo imaginé. Es grande, brilla mucho, se ve filosa. Las flores han llegado a mis piernas. No puedo moverme, entonces con la herramienta las corto lo más al ras del suelo que puedo. Se caen de a poco. Las demás ya no se atreven a tocarme. Entonces sigo avanzando. Las flores temen a mi contacto. Pero no sólo al mío. Delante de mí hay un rastro de flores cortadas. Otras están marchitas ya. Creo que es el camino que me llevará a él.

**El campo se tiñe de rojo.**

Lo visualizo a lo lejos, está hincado, sostiene un largo pergamino, está buscando algo. Se levanta con total serenidad, no hay emociones en sus ojos. Están tan vacíos. Se vuelve y me mira, sigue sin cambiar su expresión. «Así que has sido tú» me dice. Se refiere a las flores que he cortado. No ha de entender que lo hice por él. Se voltea hacia las flores sobre las que lo encontré hincado y las corta, entonces sí veo emoción en su mirada. Está tan feliz. Sigue avanzando y lo sigo y a las flores que tratan de impedírmelo, las corto. Noto cierta pesadumbres en su andar en cuanto me puse junto a él. «No te estorbaré, te lo prometo» le digo casi en un susurro, entonces me toma de la cintura. Lo entiende. A lo lejos hay alguien que nos observa. Cada movimiento. Cada acción. Sin despegar su mirada de nosotros. Sin dejar de vernos como un búho en la noche, con sus ojos abiertos y comiendo un pastel de chocolate con frutas rojas. Dejo de mirarlo, es muy molesto sentir como si me desvistiera con la mirada. Abrazo a mi príncipe y le pregunto por su nombre. Light. Es la luz a donde me trajo. Ya no veo a la rana con cara de búho. Estamos en el centro del campo. Las florecillas son tan hermosas cuando están en calma. No han tratado de atacarnos. Y ahora veo con tristeza a Light segando sus vidas. El campo se tiñe de rojo. Es la rana, que dejó caer su pastel.

**Ayúdame, abismo.**

La nube se fue y ahora todo se ve con más vida. Las flores que restan están contentas recibiendo la luz. Pero Light no es quien se las provee, aunque se lo deben. Miro al frente, él se pone a la par mía. Estamos juntos. Me toma de la mano. Siento que me derrito de pura felicidad. Es… tan ideal. Avanzamos juntos. Hay viento, pero lo pasamos con facilidad, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo la guadaña delante. Entonces creo que estoy enloqueciendo. Aparecen frente a nosotros dos pequeños niños muy hermosos. Sostienen unos laureles que nos ofrecen con una gran sonrisa. Pero antes de que los tomemos tenemos que seguirlos. Nos llevan al borde del campo. Ahí Light toma uno, y se va. Ya no está más conmigo. Lo vuelvo a buscar. Corro, grito, me caigo y lloro. Los niños me dedican una sonrisa entre sincera y socarrona. También ellos desaparecen. Estoy dándole la espalda al vacío. Me vuelvo.

_Voy a dejarme caer. _

* * *

Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias; abajo en el botón que dice "Review this Story" :)

_Domingo, 02 de mayo de 2010. _


End file.
